baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Van Gogh
Baby van Gogh is the third Baby Einstein video. It was released on August 19, 2000 and released again in October 30, 2004. Trivia * On the cover where he has a bandied around his ear is a reference to real life when Vincent van Gogh cut off his ear. * On the back of the cover, we see pictures of Sierra using some oranges on a sunflower background, then flowers, then Vincent covered in painting. Characters # Vincent Van Goat # Gumbo The Duck # Bonkers The Frog # Sunny The Rabbit # Bach The Rabbit # Benny The Butterfly (2000-2003) # Vivian Van Goat # Morris The Moose # Misty the Mouse # Max The Sheep # Bard The Dragon # Beethoven The Giraffe # Mozart the Koala # Neptune The Turtle # Roary the Lion # Noah the Elephant (Mozart's Dream) # Jane the Monkey (Mozart's Dream) # Lizzy the Tiger (Mozart's Dream) Colors # Yellow # Green # Orange # Purple # Red # Blue Segments # Baby Van Gogh # Two Cacti Dance # Opening Titles # Vincent Van Goat Is Covered In Paint # Colors Overture # Yellow # Gumbo The Duck arrives Wildly Plays Bowling In The Sunflower Field While Those Bees Were Singing, So Gumbo The Duck Was Mostly Afraid. He Escapes From The Scene! # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Wheat Field While Vincent Dances, Yellow objects, Vincent Is Finished & Walks Away # Sierra Clark Eats A Lemon And Says "Yellow" # Bugs Finger Puppets (As Replaced By Bugs in 2004) # Car Shape Sorter # Bonkers The Frog Was Playing With The Green Balloon. Vincent Comes In And Screams The Frog Away, But The Other Balloons Pop For Birthday to spell out a word, He Looking At Vincent, And Walks Away. # Green # Bonkers The Frog Chills In A Pond # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Forest, Green objects, Vincent Is Finished & Vincent Walks Away # Brad Boller Says "Green" And Stacks The Blocks # Bugs Finger Puppets Again (Replaced By Bugs In 2004) # Jack In The Box # Bach The Rabbit Does A Magic Show # Orange # Bach The Rabbit Plays In Leaves # Vincent Van Goat Was Dancing & Paints A Sunflowers, Orange Objects, Vincent Van Goat Is Finished They Applauded & Walks Away # Gabriel Mazon, Aspen Clark And Brad Boller Say Orange # Bugs Finger Puppets Again (Replaced By Bugs In 2004) # Car Slide # Vincent Van Goat Sniffs But Vivian Van Goat Appears Vincent Gasps & Says "Oh La La," Picks The Flower, And Gives A Flower For Vivian. # Purple # Vivian Van Goat Goes Bowling # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Tree Blossom, Purple Objects and Grass Vincent Van Goat Is Finished They Applauded & Walks Away # Aspen Clark Picks A Flower And Says Purple # Bugs Finger Puppets Again (As Replaced By Bugs In 2004) # Crazy Train # Morris The Moose Flies, Trying To Fit The Word Red On The Screen # Red # Morris The Moose Leaps Across The Room # Vincent Van Goat Was Dancing, Red Objects, Vincent Van Goat Paints The Boats Turns Off The Light & Vincent Leaves, But It's The Duck. AGAIN! # Maddison Long Sees Little Red Riding Hood # Bugs Finger Puppets Again (As Replaced By Bugs In 2004) # Blue Passenger Train # Misty The Mouse Spots The Last Color # Blue # Misty The Mouse Goes Bowling, Slurps It And Watches The Moon # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Stars, Blue Objects, Vincent Is Finished, They Applauded and Walks Away, A Kid (Actually Brad) Says Blue While Off Screen. # Finale # Credits # Bonkers The Frog, Morris The Moose, Gumbo The Duck, Vivian Van Goat, Max The Sheep, Bach The Rabbit And Misty The Mouse Bow Their Heads Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Sierra's Appearances Category:CDs